Heroes: A Changing World
by Sorry that username is taken
Summary: This story details the journey of Naruto Uzumaki and Claire Bennet, as they discover their powers,and set out on a mission. A mission to help others like them. And a mission to change the world. And who knows, they may just find love along the way. Rated T, may change depending on later chapters.
**Hey, been awhile since I've wrote anything, so please forgive me for if I am a bit rusty. There will be an AN at the end. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Naruto**

 **The Prologue**

" _The sun rises on a new dawn, yet few of us realize the debt we owe to those responsible for this, to those who dwell among us, anonymous, seemingly ordinary, who destiny brought together to repair, to heal, to save us from ourselves, and they're still out there among us, in the shadows, in the light, we pass them on the street without a glance, never suspecting, never knowing. Do they even know yet? That they are bound together by a common purpose? A glaring reality, to be extraordinary, and when destiny does anoint them, how do they hide from it? How long can they dwell in the shadows before either fate or their own flawed humanity draws them out into the light again? And how will they know what awaits them when it does?"  
\- Mohinder Suresh_

"Look, that's him, the new kid!" Cheerleader Jackie Wilcox exclaimed to her friends. Jackie and her friends were known as the popular crowd in the school, and Jackie herself was a huge gossiper. Currently with her was Brody Smith, the starting quarterback and MVP of the Union Wells High School football team (and stereotypical jock), and Claire Bennet.

A fellow blonde and cheerleader, Claire had long blonde hair, and was short, around 5 foot 2. She was wearing her Union Wells cheerleading uniform, and seemed to be too deep in thought to pay attention to Jackie's gossip.

The subject of Jackie's attention was the new transfer student, standing at his locker across the hall from them. He was about 6 feet tall, had spikey blonde hair, and had these odd birthmarks that looked like whiskers. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie, a red t-shirt, black sweatpants, and jordans.

"I heard that he got kicked out of his foster home because he was always getting into trouble. I mean just look at him, he looks like a complete stoner. Seriously, does he even care what he looks like? He probably just rolled out of bed before coming here" Jackie rambled on, gossiping about the new kid.

"Yeah, the guy is weird as hell! I tried talking to him once and he just walked away and completely blew me off!" Brody decided to add in, showing clear disdain for the new kid. "What do you think of him Claire?" Jackie asked, eager to get her fellow cheerleader in on the gossip.

"Huh?" Claire asked, having been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had tuned out the conversation. "God Claire, were you even listening?! We were talking about the new kid, what do you think of him?" Jackie asked, clearly annoyed at Claire's tuning out of the conversation.

"Oh, uhm… He's quiet I guess. He sits behind me in English, but I haven't really heard him say more than a few words." Claire responded uncertainly, not as into gossiping as Jackie. "Well-" Jackie started before she was cut off. "You know, I'm flattered you find me so interesting, but if you're gonna talk about me behind my back, at least wait until I'm not around please." came a monotone bored sounding voice from behind them. It was the new kid.

"Whatever loser" Jackie scoffed before turning back to Claire and Brody. "Rather a loser than a bitch. And the name's Naruto, not new kid" the newly dubbed Naruto said before walking away. Claire couldn't help but giggle. Jackie could be a real bitch sometimes, but it was rare to see anyone stick up to her.

"I can't believe that freak! Where does he get off-" Jackie started ranting. But Claire tuned her out and went back to her thoughts. ' _There is no practice after school today, I don't know if I will have time to test_ _ **that**_ _out again'_ Claire thought to herself, before hearing the warning bell ring and heading to class so she wouldn't be late.

 **$$$ LINE BREAK $$$**

"Okay class, during this next unit, we will be going over all things Shakespeare" Mr. McDaniels, the junior year English teacher said to his class.

"I, personally, am quite excited for this unit, I think you guys are really going to enjoy it. Now, first, let's see if any of you are already familiar to Shakespeare, or Will as I like to call him (*que awkward chuckle and silence from class*) Now, who can tell me what play is this quote from?" He asked as he wrote the quote on the board.

It read: " _If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?"_ Mr. McDaniels looked around the room expectantly.

Claire was about to answer, if only because no one else was, when she was interrupted by a loud snore from behind her followed by giggles from the rest of the class. Claire turned to find Naruto completely passed out behind her and snoring.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uzumaki!" the teacher tried a few times to no success. So, Mr. McDaniels took an eraser and threw it at Naruto (nearly hitting Claire much to her disdain) successfully waking him up.

"Mr. Uzumaki, can you not see that we are in the middle of class?" Mr. McDaniels asked, clearly frustrated. Naruto looked around and blinked a couple times, still disoriented from sleep before answering "And can't you see I was in the middle of a nap?", much to the amusement of the class. Not so much so for Mr. McDaniels however.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, since you saw now as a good time to take your nap, then you must obviously know the material already. What play is the Shakespeare quote on the board from? If you get it wrong, the entire class will stay after class for an hour", cue groans, glares and curses from the class directed at Naruto.

"However, if you get it right and tell me what part of the play it's in, I will let you and the rest of the class out now, that seems fair to me" Mr. McDaniels finished, directing the last part to the rest of the class, who had already resigned themselves to their fate of staying an extra hour.

"The Merchant of Venice. Act III. Gotta love google" Naruto answered before grabbing his backpack and leaving the classroom before the teacher could respond. The rest of the class quickly followed, Claire being the next out of the room with one thought on her mind.

' _Now I have time to test_ _ **that**_ _out'_

 **¿Line Break?**

Since they had gotten out of class early, Claire decided to go down to the old abandoned gravel mill. Why you may ask, well that's because lately Claire had noticed something highly unusual going on with herself. She healed from any injury. Instantly.

Claire had first noticed this one day about a month ago when she had been hanging out with Jackie. Claire had been walking when she tripped, and accidentally shoved her hand into a glass picture frame, getting a large and deep cut on her hand.

Instantly, her parents had wrapped it up, however the next day when they went to change the bandages, Claire's hand had no sign of the injury, it looked completely healed. Ever since then Claire had slowly been pushing herself and testing her ability.

She had learned that she couldn't die, and that she had some sort of spontaneous regeneration. And in her eyes it sucked. She had enough going on, and now she was some sort of freak! She had been to scared to tell anybody yet, choosing to keep it to herself.

Today, Claire planned to jump from the top of the old abandoned gravel mill. Which was about a 40 foot drop. Claire slowly made her way to the top of the mill and said to herself "Attempt number 3" and jumped.

Claire closed her eyes as the ground approached, because even if she couldn't die, it still hurt and was scary to see yourself hit the ground after such a drop. She braced herself, expecting the hard impact with the ground. However what she wasn't expecting was to feel a thud on the side of her body, and someone's arms wrap around her before skidding across the ground.

"What the hell was that Blondie!?" came the voice of her savior. ' _Naruto_ _? What's he doing here and how did he catch me?'_ Claire thought as she opened her eyes to see that Naruto was currently holding her bridal style.

"Uhm… I can explain if you put me down first" Claire said, face bright red. Naruto put her down and proceeded to stare at her, making her feel extremely self-conscious. "Uhm, why are you staring at me?" "Your cuts." "What?" "Your cuts are healing."

And indeed they were, much to Claire's horror. How was she going to explain this? "No they're not" Claire blurted out, and had to resist the urge to smack herself. ' _Smooth Claire, real smooth'_ she thought patronizingly. "You're special!" Naruto said, in an excited tone. One which Claire mistook for fear.

"Look I know I'm a freak just-" Claire started, beginning to tear up. "Woah woah woah, slow down there princess, you're not a freak! I'm special too!" Naruto said, the last part instantly drawing Claire's attention. But first…

"Princess?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips and momentarily forgetting the situation they were in. "Yup," Naruto said popping the p, "You are cute, clearly in distress and needed saving. Which I guess makes me your knight in shining armour" Naruto explained, laughing at the end.

"You already saw, I heal. I didn't need to be saved" Claire responded. "Just because you heal doesn't mean that wouldn't hurt, so ha" Naruto replied in a teasing tone. "Touché" Claire said, creating a short pause before they both started laughing.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet ya princess" Naruto said, before making a large show of bowing and sticking out his hand, making Claire giggle. "My name is Claire Bennet, it's nice to meet you my knight" Claire said before bursting into laughter with Naruto joining in a second later.

 **Okay so there's the Prologue. I know that it was really short, but it's main purpose was to introduce the two main characters, Claire and Naruto, both to you the audience and to each other. The story really starts with them figuring out their powers together and then delving into the plot I have in mind for this story.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue, it is but a taste of what's to come. I'm really excited about this story, I think that it is going to be my best one yet.**

 **It's kinda funny, I had originally posted this as a non-crossover and had an OC in place of where Naruto is now, before I had done some thinking, literally 30 minutes after I posted it, and realized I could easily substitute Naruto for the OC and really expand the options I had for the story plot wise.**

 **I also figured it would give the story more exposure.**

 **I look forward and beg you all for your feedback. Please review, even if it is a simple "good" or "bad"**

 **Your feedback helps, let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

 **See ya with the next chapter ASAP**


End file.
